Short message service (SMS) marketing is widely utilized in businesses to promote products and services. A short message sent to potential consumers may contain web data that is usable by a web browser to open a webpage introducing details of products and/or services. Conventionally, the short message can be forwarded arbitrarily so a sender may not know who receives the forwarded short message and is able to obtain the web data. As a result, some promotional offers (such as discount information) exclusive to specific potential consumers may circulate among non-targeted consumers, bringing inconvenience to consumers and/or merchants. Moreover, the webpage to be opened based on the web data may contain personal privacy information, and rights of consumers and/or merchants may be infringed if the short message is forwarded arbitrarily.